


Sick Day

by CaryceJade



Series: LazyTown Family AU [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: And he's good with kids, Ella is a good little sister, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ITHRO IS A SWEETHEART, Illnesses, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: You know, viruses are evil, right?Being the eldest sibling can be trying at times, but your family has your back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to post these on here chronologically, instead of as I have written them, like I do on my tumblr, where as soon as it's done, I post it. 
> 
> Highway inspired by Chapman Highway of Sevier and Knox Counties in Tennessee.

Ithro decided to go ahead to Stephanie’s dance class early. He really didn’t have enough time to go home before it was time to pick his sister up, but he was also jittery, like something was wrong, and couldn’t sit still anymore. 

He got to the gymnasium about twenty minutes before the end of lessons were scheduled, taking a seat near the back, so as to not disturb the class. He knew that Stephanie and Ella saw him as soon as he walked in, judging by the way Stephanie straightened a little more, and Ella flashed him a shy smile. 

Not ten minutes later, Glanni stumbled in and practically fell into the seat next to him. Immediately, alarm bells started going off in Ithro’s brain. His boyfriend was far too pale, unusually clumsy, and was wearing sunglasses and the ratty hoodie that he had “stolen” from him when they were in high school. Where Ithro was a bit broader than Glanni, it was quite large on him, and Ithro had quickly learned that it was the equivalent of Glanni wearing a neon sign that screamed “I’m sick”.

“Are you okay?” Ithro asked quietly. He had already decided that he was going to persuade Glanni to let him drive him and Ella home. He laid a hand on his boyfriend’s forehead, wincing at the heat that met his hand. “You are absolutely not driving home. Sportacus and I or Robbie and I can come back and pick your car up later.” He looked up as the children went to go change. “They shouldn’t be too long now.”

“God, I hope not,” Glanni replied, wrapping his arms around his stomach and laying his head on Ithro’s shoulder. It worried Ithro that Glanni didn’t even put up a token protest at Ithro insisting on driving. “I called Robbie, but he can’t leave work until someone else comes in, and the only person he could reach can’t get there for another two hours.” 

Ithro hummed in acknowledgement. Robbie was often the only person manning the register at the small store that he worked at. 

Ithro then looked up as Stephanie and Ella came up to them, telling Trixie that they would see her at school the next day. As soon as Ella saw her brother, she asked him, “Are you okay?”

Glanni tried to smile. “Just a little sick. I’ll be okay.” He appreciated his sister’s concern, but he really didn’t want to worry her, as she worried even more than Robbie had a tendency to do. 

Ella gave her brother a look that very plainly said “I don’t believe you”, then looked over at Ithro. 

“I’m driving you home,” he said to Ella. He looked over at his sister. “Steph, I’m staying at least until Robbie can get home, since Sportacus has that evening class, and he’s watching the boys until then. I’m texting Pabbi to let him know to pick you up on his way home from work.”

Stephanie nodded. She knew that when her eldest brother made a decision, he tended not to budge unless absolutely convinced that he was wrong, and in this case, she was in absolute agreement that Glanni did not need to be left alone without another adult. She knew that her father would understand, as he was just as protective over Ella and her siblings as her brothers were, if not more.

Suddenly, Glanni jerked his head off of Ithro’s shoulder and hunched forward, retching into his hand, then got up and stumbled to the trashcan in the back of the room. Ithro winced in sympathy as he heard him throwing up.

He tossed Stephanie his keys. “Go get a bottle of water out of the car, and go ahead and put your stuff in, both of you. We’re leaving as soon as Glanni’s settled enough to get to the car.”

He then went over to his boyfriend, who had stopped throwing up, but was still holding onto the trashcan for dear life. “Are you done for now?” he asked quietly, laying a hand on his arm.

“Don’t know.” He shook his head, groaning. “Felt bad before, but it just hit me all at once.” He leaned over onto Ithro’s shoulder.

“Is he okay?” a woman that Ithro recognized, after a second, as Trixie’s mother, asked.

“I think he caught that bug that’s been going around,” Ithro replied quietly. “His youngest brothers had it last week.” He then answered Lois’ unspoken inquiry. “I’m taking them home, and staying at least until Robbie can get there.”

The tiny woman nodded her approval and patted his arm. “You’re a good boy,” she said quietly, leaving with her daughter.

Ithro put an arm around his boyfriend’s waist as he felt him jerk forward in anticipation of a second round of vomiting. He nodded his thanks to his sister as a bottle of water found a way into his hand. 

It took nearly twenty minutes before Ithro even dared to start guiding his boyfriend towards the car and gently depositing him in the front seat. “Let me know if we need to stop,” he said quietly as he helped him get his seatbelt on and their sisters got in the backseat, “and I’ll try to stop.” He kissed him on the temple, even though he knew Glanni had to feel absolutely gross. 

* * *

Internally, Ithro was a worried mess. While Glanni hadn’t been sick again so far on their way home, he had rested with his head against the window, sometimes letting out a rather pitiful whimper when Ithro hit a bump or took a sharp curve. 

Unfortunately, he knew that he was about to hit the only stretch of road where he would be completely unable to stop–the stretch of highway before they got to their street.

And luck was not on his or Glanni’s side. He glanced over as his boyfriend curled into himself, what little colour that was in his face draining further. “Steph,” Ithro said to his sister. “There are some bags in the pocket behind my seat.” He looked over as Glanni’s shoulders jerked forward and he raised a hand up to his mouth. He heard Stephanie rummaging behind his seat and hoped that he would not have to hose out the car later. (He would, of course, but he hoped to avoid it, because nobody in their right mind wants to have to do that.) 

He felt the bag make contact with his hand, and he got it over to Glanni, thanking all the gods in existence that the highway was at least straight enough that he could take a hand off the steering wheel for a moment. His mouth still tightened in worry as he met Ella’s eyes in the rearview mirror, trying to look reassuring, as he knew that she was prone to extreme anxiety when anyone that she cared about was ill. 

He was drawn back to Glanni when he retched violently, and from Ithro’s perspective, painfully into the bag. He wished that he could do more to comfort him, but he couldn’t stop, and he had to keep driving, at least until they got off the highway. 

He was impressed though, that Stephanie had reached up between the seats, as she was at an angle to do so, and was gently rubbing Glanni’s upper back as he alternately retched and whimpered in pain before finally throwing up into the bag. Ithro met Ella’s eyes again, giving her a reassuring look as he saw her worrying her lip with her teeth, a nervous habit that she had almost managed to break that came back when she was upset. 

As they finally turned off the highway, Ithro was able to stop at a small gas station and throw away the bag. He looked over at his boyfriend, and saw how miserable he looked. Ithro gave him a gentle smile, laying a hand on the back of his neck. “We’ll be home soon,” he said.“

“I have to get dinner for the boys, give them their baths, and…” Glanni’s voice was so hoarse that it was making Ithro’s throat hurt.

“Stop fretting, love,” Ithro said softly. “I’m going to do that. All _you_ are going to do is rest.” While they were parked, he sent two texts, one advising his brother of the situation, and the other to his father.

Rather quickly, he got two replies. The one from Sportacus said that he had gotten them boys fairly tired by playing with them, and he had told them to go easy on their brother. The one from his father had said that he would pick Stephanie up at around seven, about forty-five minutes before Robbie was due home.

Putting the car back into drive, he drove the rest of the way to the house. “Go on and put your stuff in the house, girls,” he said. “I’ll get Glanni in the house.”

Stephanie nodded, grabbing Ella’s hand. 

Ithro then looked over at Glanni. “You ready to try to get inside?” he asked softly. 

Glanni nodded, so Ithro undid the seatbelt, then got out, went around, and opened the passenger side door.

It was patently obvious that Glanni was dizzy, as he kept leaning heavily on Ithro, occasionally closing his eyes. Nevertheless, Ithro was able to get him into the house before he broke away and staggered into the bathroom just off the entryway. 

He waited a moment, then went in, getting a cup of water and dampening a cloth. Kneeling down beside his boyfriend, he offered the cup of water. “I know you don’t feel like it,” he said softly, “but you need to try to take in a little. I really don’t want you getting dehydrated. C'mere,” he added, as he saw him looking close to tearing up. He drew Glanni to him, letting him bury his head in his shoulder.

“Feel awful,” he mumbled hoarsely.“

“I know, love, I know.”

* * *

Ithro set Tobby up on the vanity. The boy had seemed more upset than the other two, and he knew that he needed to address the situation as soon as possible.

“Now,” Ithro said, tilting the boy’s chin up to where they could look each other in the eye, “what’s wrong?”

Tobby sniffled slightly, then started crying. “Ganni’s sick ‘cause of me!”

While Ithro could see how a five-year-old could reach that conclusion, he knew it wasn’t the case. “No, he's not,” he replied, hugging Tobby. “Just because you were the last one to be sick before him doesn’t mean that you made him sick. People get sick, and it’s nobody’s fault.” He gently tweaked the boy’s nose, making him let out a watery giggle. “Are you okay now?” he asked.

Tobby nodded. He figured that it was true if Ithro said it was, and he knew that Bobby hadn’t made _him_ sick, even though he had gotten sick a couple of days before Tobby himself had. He just felt so _bad_ that his eldest brother was feeling as yucky as he had a few days ago. “I don’t like it when Ganni’s sick.”

“I don’t either,” Ithro said quietly. “I hate when any of you are sick or hurt.” He smiled gently at Tobby. “Now pick out what toy you want to play with before Bobby and Flobby get back with their and your pyjamas.“

* * *

Glanni whined softly as Ella gently stroked his hair. He felt absolutely dreadful, waves of nausea persistently battering him. He sat up and grabbed the bin as the nausea intensified. 

He closed his eyes, laying his head on Ella’s shoulder, barely registering when Straujárn walked in, laying a gentle hand on his forehead. “Feeling any better at all?” he asked softly. 

“Not really,” he mumbled.

He made a humming noise in confirmation. “Robbie is bringing some lemon-lime soda on his way home. I’ll stay until then.” He seriously did not feel comfortable leaving, even though he knew that his eldest son was capable of taking care of everything. Deep down, he was a worrier, though he could hear Ithro reading to the three boys. He went to go clean the bin, squeezing Ella’s shoulder as he went by. 

* * *

Robbie stole quietly into the house, setting the sodas on the table by the door. Glancing over at the couch, he saw that his brother was dozing with his head in Ella’s lap. He met Straujárn’s eyes. “I take it he just finally crashed.” At Straujárn’s nod, he added, “I’m not going to wake him up. I’ll wait to try to get this in him.” He had figured the virus would get his brother sooner or later, and that he was probably next. 


End file.
